Window support brackets are used to support drapery rods, curtain rods, venetian blinds, mini-blinds, valances, and numerous other protective or ornamental window coverings. Support brackets are typically mounted on the opposite upper corners of the window casing or window frame, making leveling of the support brackets difficult.
Generally speaking, several types of window support brackets have been developed to support drapery rods, curtain rods, and other window coverings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,737 to Zeto (the '737 reference), U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,693 to Cropanese (the '693 reference), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,166 to Pigliavento (the '166 reference) all disclose window support brackets affixed to the interior upper corners of the window casing. The '737, '693, and '166 references all disclose support brackets affixed only to the vertical interior walls of the window casing. The support brackets do not interact with the upper interior surface of the window casing (which is normally level). Thus, the leveling of the support brackets of references '737, '693, and '166 is solely dependent upon the user providing proper vertical placement on the interior side of the window casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,855 to Kroesser (the '855 reference) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,184 to Kennedy (the '184 reference) both disclose window support brackets affixed to the exterior of window frames. The '855 reference discloses a curtain rod support that employs perpendicular arms that fit on an outside corner of a window frame, while the '184 reference discloses a pair of curtain fixtures which fit onto outside portions of a window frame. Both the '855 reference and the '184 reference are dependent upon a window frame of appropriate size to enable the support bracket to be affixed thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,523 to Lundberg (the '523 reference) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,109 to Kass (the '109 reference) both disclose window support brackets that can be affixed to the exterior face of the window casing or the window frame. The '523 reference discloses a drapery support device that employs a pair of brackets, each of which supports two drapery rods. The support device has a flat face which is secured to the front face of the window casing or window frame. The '109 reference discloses a support bracket for curtain rods which has two right-angled portions that are attached to either inner side portions of a window casing or to the face of the window casing or frame. Neither the '523 reference nor the '109 reference interacts with the upper interior surface of the window casing; thus, leveling of the brackets is solely dependent upon the proper vertical placement of the support brackets along the window casing.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved window support bracket to overcome the restrictions and limitations of the above mentioned prior window support brackets. To begin, there is a need for a window support bracket that is self-plumbing and self-leveling. A bracket that interacts with both the side interior surface and the upper interior surface (which is normally level) will automatically be self-plumbing and self-leveling. Further, there is a need for a window support bracket that can be affixed to either a window casing or a window frame. A support bracket that is affixed to the interior window casing can be used regardless of whether a window frame exists.
Additionally, there is a need to provide a window support bracket which can accommodate different sized and shaped window coverings. Further, there is a need to provide a window support bracket with variable positioning of the window coverings.
There is also a need to provide a window support bracket that can accommodate venetian blind mounting boxes without removal or destruction of the window support bracket. Alternatively, there is a need for a window support bracket that provides integral support for venetian blinds, while still providing support for curtain rods, drapery rods, and other window coverings.
There is also a need to provide a window support bracket that is easily manufactured. Many prior window brackets utilize hinged connections, or intricate design structure thus necessitating complex manufacturing processes. Therefore it is desirable to provide a window support bracket with a simple design suitable for die stamping or injection molding.